Drabbles en folie
by Nortah Snow
Summary: Premier drabble : Julchen, représentante de la Prusse, reçoit un cadeau... Second drabble : Une journée où la FACE family se balade à Paris. Troisème drabble : La jolie America accueille son époux dans son pays. Dernier drabble : Une fête d'America et de Japon qui tourne au cauchemar pour ce dernier, c'est possible, avec certaines nations pour invitées !
1. Le cadeau

Pour commencer la série des quatre drabbles en folie d'Hetalia, voici celui-ci. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter à **Hidekaz Himaruya-sama.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Personnages :** Nyo!Prussia (Julchen) x Nyo!South Italy (Chiara)

* * *

 **Le cadeau**

* * *

« Arrêtes, idiota !

\- Tu aimes ça, en vrai. Ne fais pas l'innocente ! »

La jeune nation italienne la fusilla du regard. Pas pour autant déstabiliser, la jolie albinos continua son ascension vers la petite culotte de son amante.

Julchen était rentrée dans son appartement et avait découvert ce magnifique cadeau d'anniversaire, assis sur la table à manger, exposant son corps si séduisant, vêtu seulement d'un sous-vêtement et d'un ruban rouge. Elle avait vite fait d'aller le déballer, pour le plus grand plaisir de Chiara qui le cachait sous cet air farouche.

« C'est de loin le plus beau cadeau que l'on m'ait fait ! »


	2. La famille

Voici donc la suite de ce petit recueil de drabbles.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à **Hidekaz Himaruya-sama.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Personnages :_** _Nyo!FACE family : France (Marianne), America (Amelia), Canada (Marguerite), England (Alice)_

* * *

 **Une famille**

* * *

La famille se promenait dans Paris. Alice surveillait la petite Amelia qui prenait un malin plaisir à les tourmenter en courant un peu partout ; tandis que Marianne tenait la main de leur fille cadette, Marguerite, bien plus discrète. Cette dernière regardait sa sœur dynamique, silencieusement, en serrant son nounours dans ses bras. Bientôt, sa maman alla aider sa mommy à calmer Amelia, la laissant seule. Elle resta sur place, les fixant. Bien que France et Angleterre semblaient agacées, on pouvait voir qu'elles étaient toujours amusées de la façon d'être de leur aînée.

Marguerite se sentit seule.

Elle les voyait heureuses. Elle souhaitait les rejoindre. Mais elle n'était pas assez courageuse pour y aller et elle était trop effacée pour qu'elles la remarquent de toute manière.

Elle serra fermement son nounours contre elle pour ne pas pleurer. Mais elle ne put se retenir trop longtemps, et elle ferma les yeux.

Marguerite sentit une main se poser sur sa tête, elle ouvrit instantanément ses grands yeux embués.

Sa maman lui souriait doucement en lui murmurant de sa voix aimante qu'elles étaient là ; sa mommy la regardait avec un air inquiet et Amelia se jeta sur elle pour lui faire un câlin.

« Ne pleure pas, Meg ! Nous sommes là ! Nous serons toujours là ! »

Marguerite fut surprise. Elle se colla de bons gré à sa sœur et les larmes redoublèrent. Le goût amer et salé avait disparu.

Elle était heureuse de les avoir.


	3. Je te souhaite la bienvenue !

Voici l'avant-dernier drabble de ce mini-recueil !

Merchi pour les quelques reviews et à miiyaaa de suivre mon histoire !

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent toujours à **Hidekaz Himaruya-sama.**

En espérant que ce drabble sera apprécié, bisous à vous.~

* * *

 ** _Personnages :_** _Nyo!America (Amelia) x Nyo!Belarus (Nikolai)_

* * *

 **Je te souhaite la bienvenue !**

* * *

America lui prit la main, avant de sautiller à destination. Elle relâcha alors sa prise, et fit des gestes théâtraux à l'aide de ses bras, aussi grotesques qu'aimait faire sa mère France.

« Voici mon état chéri ! N'est-il pas magnifique? », fit-elle, toute joyeuse.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas, il lui en fallait bien plus pour, et elle connaissait le tempérament taciturne et peu causant de son fiancé.

Nikolai tira sur le col de son tee-shirt, étouffant. Quand il pensait qu'il voulait mettre un bon pull... Heureusement qu'Amelia l'en avait dissuadé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'un tel soleil, lui qui vivait dans le froid constant de la Biélorussie.

« Il fait chaud, hein ? devina sans mal America. Ma villa est proche et elle a une spacieuse piscine très confortable... »

Elle agrémenta sa phrase d'un sourire candide, trompeur. Bien sûr, il ne tomba pas un seul instant dans le panneau, connaissant ses intentions.

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.


	4. Quand une fête tourne au ridicule

Déjà le dernier drabble de ce mini-recueil ! Je compte en refaire sur Hetalia, mais ce ne sera pas pour l'instant : j'ai plein de projets en attente !

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent toujours à **Hidekaz Himaruya-sama.**

En espérant que ce drabble sera apprécié, kissu.~

* * *

 ** _Personnages principaux :_** _Japan et America_

* * *

 **Quand une fête tourne au ridicule**

* * *

Ne plus jamais amener du saké. C'est ce que se dit Japon quand il les vit au bar aménagé spécialement pour la fête qu'America et lui avaient organisé. England, Prusse, Ecosse et Danemark s'étaient précipités vers les boissons alcoolisées dès qu'ils eurent salué les différentes nations invitées. Allemagne les avait rejoints assez vite.

Japon regardait avec impuissance le danois chanter à tue-tête avec l'écossais et les frères allemands, tandis que l'anglais se dévêtit, semblant tout enclin à un strip-tease.

« La fête est plus drôle que je le pensais. Tu ne trouves pas, Japon ? vint lui dire son ami America, encourageant de temps en temps les cinq dans leur bêtise.

– Je ne pense pas qu'Allemagne et Angleterre vont apprécier savoir ce qu'ils ont fait ce soir, une fois sobres, se contenta de répondre le concerné, gêné.

– Oh ! Tu as raison ! fit America. Je vais prendre des photos, ça sera drôle de les leur envoyer ensuite, à ces deux-là. »

Japon sentait les ennuis venir en voyant le blond sortir son téléphone.

Oui, vraiment, plus de grosses doses d'alcool à leurs soirées.


End file.
